Technical Field of the Disclosure
The present embodiment relates in general to edible/sublingual compositions. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a composition incorporating cannabis concentrates that are employed as an edible base product for use in a wide variety of medicinal and culinary applications.
Description of the Related Art
Cannabis concentrates are the extracted resins obtained from green leafy marijuana or cannabis containing cannabinoids including tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), cannabidiol (CBD), CBN, CBS, THCV, CBG and other major and minor phytocannabinoids. Resinous cannabis extracts include, but are not limited to butane hash oil, wax, cannabutter, C02 extracted cannabinoids and other cannabis infusions, and extractions which are extremely potent cannabis concentrates. These resinous cannabis concentrates are popularly consumed by “dabbing” and other vaporization methods. Concentrated cannabis resins are difficult to work with in a culinary application due to their high viscosity levels. At room temperature such resins have the consistency of tree sap or tar and in use can be burdensomely sticky. When resinous cannabis concentrates are heated they become a very thick, dense, sticky substance. By converting concentrated cannabis resins, extracts and fat based infusions into powdered form they become not only readily available for ingestion, but can be easily stored, packaged and made readily available for use with little hassle or inconvenience. The cannabis extractions can now be accurately measured and portioned in the amount needed from the master batch. The powdered form is adaptable to provide better consistency in the distribution of these cannabis concentrates when applied to edible and sublingual preparations. It also aids in the accurate application of cannabinoids to a preparation to obtain a specified volume of cannabinoids per portioned batch of the preparation.
Current cannabis compositions developed for edible uses are not ready to use directly from storage without tempering to the proper temperature. Some cannabis compositions currently available cannot be used for sub-lingual ingestion and do not enhance the absorption of cannabinoids into the blood stream of individuals faster than existing ingested edibles. Some of the traditional cannabis compositions contain flour or gluten which consume more time during the cooking process. Furthermore, certain conventional cannabis compositions can cause the production of botulism and other microbial contaminates and food born illnesses if improperly stored or in some cases during normal storage when oil infusions are involved.
Given the forgoing, there is a need for an easily produced powdered cannabis product that can be employed as an edible base product for use in a wide variety of medicinal and culinary applications. For purposes of this process, tapioca maltodextrin is used as a medium to produce powdered cannabis concentrates to make them easily ingestible. Tapioca maltodextrin is a light weight bulking agent derived from tapioca starch and when it is mixed with fat, it has the ability to absorb it and transform the fat into a powder like substance. Tapioca maltodextrin is traditionally used to bulk up fats or to thicken fats in commercial food production. When tapioca maltodextrin used in high enough amounts it drastically alters the texture of fats.
Cannabis compositions can be mixed with flavoring products or oils for culinary applications. However, this process requires cooking which is a time consuming process; and often when the compositions are mixed with other flavoring products or oils their shelf-life is drastically reduced.
Therefore, there is a need for a powdered culinary oriented cannabis composition with a wide variety of culinary applications that is employed as an edible or sublingual base product useable for a wide variety of medicinal and culinary applications. Such a composition would include tapioca maltodextrin that is mixed with the concentrated resinous secretions or fat based extractions of the cannabis plant in a controlled manner to create a potent powdered form of cannabis concentrate without altering the properties of the cannabinoids including THC, CBD, CBN, CBC, THCV, CBG and other cannabinoids present. Such a needed method would provide an edible powdered cannabis product with a stable shelf-life, ready-to-use directly from storage or the freezer with no need for tempering to room temperature before measuring. This composition would be mixed with other food products using standard food grade mixing equipment, without the need for cooking. Such a method would provide an edible powdered cannabis product which because it replaces infused oils is free from potential microbiological problems like botulism, e. coli, and salmonella while being stored or manufactured. Because this method would also provide an edible powdered cannabis which enhances the absorption of cannabinoids into the blood stream faster than existing ingested edibles, this composition is suitable for use as a sub-lingual ingestion method.
To minimize the limitations found in the prior art, and to minimize other limitations that will be apparent upon the reading of the specification, the preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a composition incorporating cannabis concentrates that are employed as an edible base product useable for a wide variety of medicinal and culinary applications. The composition comprises a cannabis concentrate containing at least one cannabinoid compound, a starch concentrate containing tapioca maltodextrin, a rice concentrate, and a lipid concentrate containing lecithin. The composition was prepared in a high speed sheering device by sheering the ingredients at proper temperature in a dry environment. The at least one cannabinoid compound is selected from the group consisting of cannabinol, tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), cannabidiol (CBD), Tetrahydrocannabinol acid, cannabidiol acid, tetrahydrocannabivarin, cannabidivarin, dronabinol, amandamide, nabilone, and combinations thereof. The tapioca maltodextrin is a medium used to produce powdered cannabis concentrate for easy ingestion. The rice concentrate acts as a natural silicate, desiccate and an anti-caking agent. Preferably, the lecithin is added to the powdered cannabis concentrate to enhance the absorption of cannabinoids into the blood stream of the individuals while consumption.
The present invention also contemplates a method for producing an edible base product that comprises of shearing a 1:1:1 ratio of a cannabis concentrate by weight containing at least one cannabinoid compound, adding a starch concentrate by weight containing tapioca maltodextrin, adding lipid concentrate containing lecithin and 2% of a rice concentrate by weight, adding and sheering the total ingredients in a high speed sheering device to obtain an edible composition.
Unless noted otherwise, all percentages recited in the specification and accompanying claims refer to a weight percentage.
A first objective of the present invention is to provide a composition containing powdered cannabis concentrates that are employed as an edible base product useable for a wide variety of medicinal and culinary applications.
A second objective of the present invention is to provide an edible powdered cannabis concentrates with a stable shelf-life, ready-to-use directly from the freezer or other storage with no need for tempering to room temperature.
A third objective of the present invention is to provide an edible powdered cannabis concentrates that enhances the absorption of cannabinoids into the blood stream of individuals faster than existing ingested edibles.
A fourth objective of the present invention is to provide an edible powdered cannabis concentrates which is free from potential microbiological problems such as botulism while being stored.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an edible powdered cannabis concentrates that is suitable for use as a sub-lingual ingestion method.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a composition that is used as an easy and accurate means for precisely controlling dosage amounts of cannabinoid concentrates and extracts for individuals to treat medical conditions and symptoms.
These and other advantages and features of the present invention are described with specificity so as to make the present invention understandable to one of ordinary skill in the art.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a non-natural application of the invention that would include the ability to produce both tablets and capsule forms. Because the composition has the ability for precise dosage control and the tapioca maltodextrin medium has the ability to be applied to a multitude of preparations non-natural application are a logical extension of the applied uses of the invention.